Silent promise
by BAlyse
Summary: Hinata makes a promise to her dead mother, to start a new. One-shot


NOTE: I had this posted up a while ago but took it down since I didn't like the story and tired to make it longer then it needed to be. But I went back and read it and found out I liked it better as a short little one-shot. So I decide to repost it. C:

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in the story.

* * *

In the summer breeze the clear, cold water swayed lightly the inhabitants doing there own business under the water. Lilly pads moved slowly in the water, frogs jumping on them from time to time causing slight ripples in the water. Ducks quacks could be heard all in the air mixing with birds cripping from the tree tops above.

Smiling slightly a young dark, hair bluenette took in the slight in front of her. It was beautiful view to her, so peaceful and such a light mood could easily turn her terrible day into such a great one. Her lavender eyes twinkled as she looked above towards the sky, her plum pink lips twitch a little tempting her to grin at the thought of no clouds to ruin this day.

Being at this tranquil place wasn't her first time being out here, no this was probably her eightieth time out here. Yet it seemed like she could never get bored of such a view, and she always wonder why. Maybe it was because her mother had always brought her here as a child and it was the only way to remember her by, or the sight was just to lovely to leave. Whatever the reason all she knew is that this place gave her such a . . . serene feeling, like the world around her was at peace.

Here she not a heiress, no she wasn't the famous daughter of a man who created such a large corporation. There was no one here to impress, no school to worry about, heck her cousin didn't bug her here either, in this there was no worries.

She couldn't help but smile a little at the thoughts, soon her smile turned into a grin then laughter. No worries, none what so ever, no boys to wreck havoc on her life, nope. There was no father telling her to do better in school, to be perfect, nope. Her cousin couldn't tell her she was nothing, nope. Even her younger sister couldn't show off and make her feel less significant then her, no, no,no.

Laying down onto the grass the teenager closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose, the grin never left her face. Opening her eyes she started up at the sky, it was such a calming thing to do after a rough day of school and staring up at the sky where the sun was reminder her of him.

Shifting her eyes away, she remembered how today she had thought was going to be the day she'd confess, but it was not made to be. For he sun, the boy she loved, Naruto was infatuation with another, the lovely pinkette, Sakura, her best friend. The bluenette understood that she couldn't be mad at Sakura, no matter how hard she tried. The pinkette had been her friend for so long that she didn't know how to be mad at her, she didn't mean to steal the love of her life.

Shaking her head, she though to her self _No_, Hinata, _she didn't mean to, Sakura would never! _Sighing Hinata remembered how Sakura had told her the news with such a shame look on her face.

_"Hinata, I-I'm sorry, but me and Naruto are dating."_

Her heart couldn't help but clench at those words, tears feel from her eyes, _No_, she shook her head, _think happy thoughts_. But she couldn't the cringing in her heart wouldn't let her, it hurt to much knowing that your best friend was now dating the boy you had loved since preschool were now dating. To her it wasn't far, sometimes she wished she could go back and rewrite it all, make herself more brave so that she would have confessed; but she knew she couldn't, it was all ready to late.

Wiping her eyes, she sat up it wasn't good for her to be crying over what was already done, she couldn't cry for ever. Looking down towards the water she was meet with a face, with such sad looking eyes, puffed up from crying so much. The bangs across the head covering her eyebrows, while long strands of hair stuck to her wet, red cheek stained with dried tears. Her lips quivered a bit threatening to let out sobs of despair.

Taking her right hand, she hit the waters surface creating a rippling affect that destroyed the mirror image of her broken form.

"No more," she quietly murmured to her self, "no more."

Standing up slowly the young bluenette pulled out a knife she held in her pocket, all the thoughts of her being weak and pushed around ran through her mind. The gears in her head working over time as her hand trembled with the small blade bringing it closer to the neck.

" I . . I no longer want to be the weaker Hyuga, " she quietly spoke out to no one, "I don't wish to be Hinata Hyuga, anymore."

Taking her long waist long hair into her clumsy hand, the girl took a swipe at it, causing strands of indigo locks to be carried off with the wind, her old self following after. With determination in the gi- no woman's eyes as stared forward her now messy, neck length hair swayed in the wind. Then without second though she threw the blade into the pond and turned around, walking away from the pond she walked towards a small grey bag that lend against a tree.

Picking up the bag, she slugged in over her shoulder, and turned her head to look at the scene behind her, taking in the beauty. She wanted to commemorate it all to memory, for she knew she would not be coming back her for a very long time.

Her mind was all ready made up, she leaves today for her new life, no more running and hiding; she swore to herself that she would become a strong woman, not the weak hearted and shy girl she had always been. Clothe in her now grass stain hoody and flare blue jeans, Hinata took her first step forward with courage and determination in her mind.

"Mom, I promise you," she whispered to the wind, "when I come back I will no longer be the weak, old Hinata Hyuga you once knew."

Her mind went back to the insults and comments made towards her.

_"Hinata why can't you be more like Hanabi or Neji"_

_"You aren't worthy of the Hyuga name."_

_"You can't do anything right can you, Hinata, that's why father doesn't want you to be the heiress."_

_"Hinata is kind of a weirdo."_

_"You are a worthless, cousin, you will never amount to anything in life."_

_" You are a pathetic daughter"_

_"Hinata you are kind of depressing to be around, I mean you barely even talk!"_

_"She's so weird always eating by herself, I though her and Sakura were friends."_

_"Look at her eyes they are soo creepy!"_

_"What a weirdo."_

Clenching her fist, she shook her head walking away from her serenity, the place that was her escape, and towards the path of her future from her nightmare. She will show them all, yes, she will show them all her true strength and courage, no more heart break and names will bring her down. No for she will not go back to being Hinata Hyuga, the shy girl who stood in the back of the group unnoticed by all.

"No, mother" the bluenette spoke out glancing at the sky, "I promise when I come back I will be a stronger, more assertive Hinata."

Walking into the brush her body disappeared from sight but to quietly unspoken words lingered in the air.

_"I swear"_


End file.
